Amame en colores
by moonandearthlove
Summary: Serena Tsukino, una prestigiosa pintora contemporanea, tiene que debatirse entre el deseo indomable y el mandato social ante la accidental aparicion de un joven que la hace sentir, por primera vez, plenamente mujer.. ONESHOT no apto para cardiacos.


* * *

**Para _escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion. Solo me limito a realizar una adaptacion de la historia original, llamada "sailor moon"_.**

_

* * *

_

**DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SE ME OCURRIO UNA NUEVA IDEA PARA UN ONESHOT. INTENTE EXPERIMENTAR ESTA VEZ Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER ESCRITO EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO. LOS PERSONAJES SERENA Y DARIEN COMO SIEMPRE. ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI. **

**OPEN YOUR MINDS. A VER SI PUEDEN RESCATAR ALGO DE ESTO.**

**SAILOR BESOS.**

**Amame en Colores**

.............................................................................................................

_**-Demonios… 18 años-**_ me dije a mi misma intentando despejar de mi mente mis oscuras tentaciones. Aun obnubilada, intentaba librarme de esos terribles ojos azules que me miraban con atención.

.............................................................................................................

Había salido de mi casa a las apuradas, conseguí un taxi de pura suerte y me dirigí a la galería para iniciar… (y terminar) el trabajo del día.

Yo, una prestigiosa pintora de 40 años, con el estatus económico que muchas mujeres mayores que yo aun no soñarían tener, necesitaba ultimar los detalles para la presentación de mis últimos cuadros ese viernes en la noche.

Baje del taxi a un par de cuadras y comencé a correr esquivando los autos varados sobre la avenida. A costas de mis zapatos de tacón alcancé, saltando un charco, la acera; justo en frente de una pequeña florería. El perfume me distrajo por un momento de mi apuro, mis ojos se desviaron... (Como de costumbre), y quedaron admirando un hermoso decorado de tulipanes coloridos. El azul eléctrico, mi favorito, se destacaba de entre los demás pálidos. Un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso por el paso de los años y una sonrisa simpática y cordial se acerco tiernamente ofreciéndome su ayuda. Abrí mi boca para encargarlos _**–ideales para decorar la galería-** _pensé, pero al percatarme de la pérdida innecesaria de tiempo, pegue un salto frente al confundido anciano y agradeciéndole rápidamente desaparecí de la tienda perdiéndome entre la multitud.

Corrí. Los taconazos de mis delicados y sofisticados _**"Manolo Blahnik"**_ retumbaban las calles transitadas de la ciudad. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana; había tenido planes de llegar cómodamente a las 8.30, pero mi maldito despertador se quedo sin batería a mitad de la noche. Largos años de madrugar me permitieron no dormir toda la mañana, y reconozco que mis ansias por la noche del viernes no me permitieron conciliar el sueño sino hasta pasadas las 2 de la madrugada.

Me asome antes de abalanzarme sobre el cordón de la acera y mire hacia ambos lados. Sosteniendo firme mi bolso junto al portafolios que llevaba en las manos, cruce hacia la otra esquina dando grandes zancadas.

Un gran cartel se mostraba imponente sobre las puertas vidriadas de la galería. A pesar de las luces ausentes que de noche iluminan el gran cartel, se destacaba del fondo, con letra formal y femenina el nombre **"_Serena Tsukino_"**, mi nombre artístico… y nombre real…por supuesto, otorgando el merito a mis adorables padres… y justo debajo, el titulo de mi colección a exponer: **_"Misterio_".**

Abrí apresuradamente la puerta y al ingresar sentí el frió y tétrico ambiente que chocaba contra mis huesos. El mármol sepia de los pisos y las columnas, contrastaban con las paredes coloridas y exquisitamente decoradas por mis obras de arte. Yo, orgullosa de cada una de ellas, no podía dejar de sorprenderme a mi misma por tal creación.

Esa noche, iba a ser la noche que más había esperado en mi larga vida. Adinerados de todas las partes del mundo iban a estar presentes y con un poco de suerte, iban a invertir en mi trabajo, dándome la posibilidad de tener, además de un par de dólares mas, la apertura a las galerías de arte mas importantes a nivel mundial.

Prendí algunas estufas y entre a mi oficina. Tenía algunos papeles que organizar y luego debía trasladar algunas de mis herramientas de regreso al taller, que se encontraba en el subsuelo.

La galería estaba solitaria y el ruido de los autos y la gente caminando penetraban dando tumbos en el vacío. Me sentí abrumada, no me había sentido tan estresada desde mi primera y única separación, luego de rechazar una propuesta de casamiento. Explicación: aun no estaba preparada; Hacia exactamente 5 años y 4 meses que transitaba una vida de soltería y sofisticación. Me había decidido a cambiar mi vida amorosa por zapatos caros y diseñadores, sin haberme arrepentido nunca de ello. Muchos hombres pasaban por mi vida pasajeramente, algunos de ellos con elegancia y romanticismo y otros por simple sexo. Tuve agraciadamente muy buenos amantes, pero ninguno me hizo sentir la pasión y el frenesí que me generaba ese pequeño de cabellos negros.

**-Toc toc- **La puerta de mi oficina sonó y un muchacho de considerable estatura, vestimenta juvenil y voz gruesa se arrimo de a poco detrás de la puerta que lentamente se entreabría _**-Permiso-**_

_**-Adelante-**_ Me apresure a contestar mientras me levantaba de un salto. Me acomode la falda sobria y entallada que se arrugaba a la altura de las rodillas y luego pase rápidamente mis manos acomodando la camisa de satén morado que se ocultaba en mi cintura debajo de ella.

El joven entro sintiéndose cómodamente. Sus ojos me obnubilaron pero el muchacho, con una frescura destacable, me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

**_-¿Usted es Serena __Tsukino no es cierto?-_**

_**-Si, si…claro –**_ Tartamudeé.

**_-Mi nombre es __Darien Chiba. Estudio artes en el mismo instituto donde estudio usted. Estoy apunto de recibirme y me gustan mucho sus obras. Me tome el atrevimiento de acercarme porque me gustaría trabajar en la galería. De ser posible… me gustaría que supiera que cualquier espacio esta bien. Quiero aprender y ganar algo de dinero. De hecho, me mude hace un par de años a la ciudad pero solía regresar a casa de mis padres, durante las vacaciones, y ellos me mantenían económicamente. Este año decidí cortar los lazos con ellos definitivamente y necesito mantenerme… en el mejor de los casos, haciendo algo que me guste.-_**

Sus palabras me enternecieron… ¿Fueron sus palabras?. ¿O fue su boca roja e inocente?? que era carnosa… ¿O fue su perfume que invadía mi oficina por doquier??... Me sentí una acosadora de película. No pude resistirme.

_-**Es muy oportuna tu llegada, casualmente estamos en búsqueda de personal. Si lo prefieres, déjame tu currículum… te llamaremos sin falta antes de terminar la semana… es que tengo mucho trabajo en estos días… ¿Esta bien?-**_

El muchacho sonrió complacido. _**– Me parece perfecto-.**_

Yo suspire conforme y sonreí también. El muchacho sin vacilar se arrimo a mi escritorio para estirarme la mano en señal de despedida. Yo la apreté ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, pero mis dedos temblaron… Me sentí rara… pero pensé: quizás 8 años de diferencia… (hice mis cálculos)… superando por 8 años en edad la mujer al hombre, yo 40, el 30… 32… que yo supiera hasta el momento no había matado a nadie; o …al menos… no lo había escuchando en los noticieros o leído en las revistas.

Sonreí pícaramente y me gusto la idea de una aventurita exótica. Después de todo, el gimnasio me mantenía bastante bien físicamente, y un par de retoquecitos de botox me regresaron los pocos años que se me habían escapado gracias al par de arrugas que se dejaron observar alguna vez en mi piel facial… y esta ahora se mostraba intacta. Pero el "No" esta vez era rotundo. En mi vida me había dejado librar a muchas fantasías, satisfactoriamente realizadas, pero esto era demasiado… y fue por ello que despeje mis malos pensamientos y seguí con mi labor.

Ese día ultime todos los detalles en relación a mi oficina y al taller. Los días posteriores tenia que dedicarlos exclusivamente a las confirmaciones de los invitados; conseguirles personalmente hospedaje de lujo y el servicio para la velada. Había tomado la determinación de hacerlo todo sola, por la sencilla razón de que quería que todo saliera a la perfección, tal cual y como yo lo esperaba.

Esa noche en mi habitación me revolqué varias veces sobre la cama acolchada. Nuevamente la ansiedad no me permitía conciliar el sueño. Recordé el currículum del joven que paso por la galería esa mañana, y me sentí una estúpida por olvídalo en el escritorio. Luego de un par de horas en vela me quede dormida con el televisor que apague al despertar.

No bien llegue a la galería abrí el currículum para husmear su teléfono y en una especie de impulso, luego de pensar brevemente alguna excusa, disque el número rápidamente. Sonó dos…tres veces…

_**-¿Hola?-**_

_**- Ehh… si!.. ¿Darien? Habla Serena, de la galería de arte. Llamo para comunicarte que el puesto es tuyo. Con tanto trabajo necesitamos urgente un poco de ayuda. ¿Crees que podrías empezar ahora?-**_

El muchacho quedo callado por un momento. Era lógico, eran las 8 de la mañana y el muchacho parecía no tener muchas responsabilidades. Yo me impacienté y hasta me puse nerviosa al pensar que quizás diría que no. El muchacho termino con mi agonía al instante.

_**- No puedo creerlo… no se que decir… ¡por supuesto!, en 15 minutos estaré ahí.-**_

Colgué el teléfono y me deje volcar sobre mi sillón meciéndolo lado a lado impulsándome con los tobillos. Mi cuerpo relajado hacia bailar mi cabeza y yo la movía juguetonamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Levante los brazos que tenía en peso muerto y pegue la carpeta del muchacho a mi pecho… me quede así un par de segundos…

**-Toc…toc-**

Sin modificar mi posición le grite a Mina** _–Adelante-._**

_**-Permiso, perdón por la tardanza-**_

Me sobresalte levantandome del sillón.

_**-Hola… buenos días…¡¡Tan pronto llegaste!!-**_ Dije sorprendida.

El joven me miro confundido. _**–El taxi se varo en un embotellamiento y no pude llegar mas temprano, lo siento, no volverá a pasar-**_ Se mostró apenado y confuso. Yo desconcertada mire rápidamente el elegante reloj de pie ubicado a mi derecha (Para algo había sido útil el bastardo) Me altere por un momento; ¡¡había pasado alrededor de una hora!!. Me sentí una idiota. ¿Habrá creído que se lo dije irónicamente? ¿Habrá pensado en un reproche?...

_**-Ah!… esta bien-**_ Dije por fin. Concluí intentando tranquilizarlo por las dudas, ya que no me humillaría explicándole las razones de mi desfasaje en el tiempo_. **-Permíteme mostrarte la galería…-**_Agregue cambiando el tema, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_**-Con gusto-**_ El muchacho sonrió y sin esperar indicaciones comenzó a caminar detrás de mí.

Esta vez la galería se encontraba mas transitada por gente que de costumbre: decoradores, sonidistas, iluminadores, personal de limpieza… nada parecía ser suficiente. Pasamos por cada uno de los pasillos aun un tanto desordenados… y el se detenía de vez en cuando para admirar y halagar algunas de mis pinturas. De tan conocedor me pareció ser un idolatra enardecido, pero no me despertaba temor en absoluto.

Caminamos entre los técnicos y empleados por algunos minutos, hasta que arribamos a un gran salón donde conservaba aquellos cuadros que nunca me había resignado a vender. El salón estaba fastuosamente decorado, de hecho, estaba decidido exponerlos en la muestra del fin de semana.

Yo iba con total decisión frente a él, al ingresar prendí un par de dicroicas y seguí caminando. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que había algo en mi piel que me atraía hacia el muchacho, mi cuerpo intentaba avanzar, pero al sentirlo cerca me inmovilizaba toda y mis piernas se detenían. No había sentido una atracción así, tan fuerte desde… bueno… nunca??

Mi mano izquierda se paralizo detrás de mí mientras mi cuerpo avanzaba, sentí el roce y la calidez de la piel de su mano, me frene… y vire para mirar esos ojos hipnotizantes. Sentí que la atracción era mutua… pero nunca había sentido algo similar… tan indomable…

No me dijo nada. No sonrió. No saco los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente. Simplemente me miro invadiéndome con una seducción irresistible… me deje vencer a su encanto y sentí por primera vez el roce de sus carnosos labios; Tibios, adictivos, sublimes; soltó mi mano para agarrarme por la espalda y me apoyo junto a el, se pegaron nuestros cuerpos aun besándonos con excesiva tenencia y efusión. Las carpetas se resbalaron de mis manos y al chocar con el mármol nos hicieron reaccionar.

Inmediatamente para ocultar mi avergonzamiento por lo sucedido me tire al suelo y de cuclillas (porque solo así la falda me lo permitía) comencé a tomar uno a uno los papeles que por mi descuido y mis nervios resbalaban aun de mis (aparentemente aceitadas) manos. Darien me miraba también desconcertado, yo me había dado cuenta de reojo, pero fingí estar ocupada y el, luego de un momento se movió un par de pasos alejándose de mi, para levantar las hojas que se habían desplazado un poco mas lejos. Yo tome la segunda página del currículum… sabia que era la segunda porque no solo tenía su fotografía, sino también su dirección, su edad, su estado civil… ¿¿¡¡su edad??!!. Quede sencillamente petrificada. En una milésima de segundo me imagine presa en alguna cárcel de máxima seguridad, o en un neuropsiquiátrico con medicación y chaleco de fuerza… ¡¡22 años!!... el muchacho no era 8 años menor…¡¡ tenia 18 años menos!!. Suspire paralizada… Darien pareció darse cuenta por la manera en que me miró… ¿Tanto rostro de espanto habré puesto? En fin. Darien se me quedo mirando quedamente… yo me pare, con los papeles en mano, intentando mostrar la imagen de seguridad y (obviamente) naturalidad de siempre, intentando hacer entender a la fuerza al muchacho que "En ese lugar -no había pasado nada.-".

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando escuche los pasos apresurados de una persona que se acercaba y ví la figura esbelta y elegante de mi asistente y mi amiga: Mina.

_**- Serena… te necesito un momento por acá… ¿Puede ser?-**_ Me toque los labios corroborando que el rouge no se me hubiera corrido. Mina pareció no haberse percatado de la situación…

_**- Si… en seguida voy…-**_ Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria… y yo a grandes pasos la seguí… mientras desde lejos le solicitaba al muchacho inmutado que me esperara en la oficina.

Tome un par de decisiones junto con Mina acerca de la decoración… y se me ocurrió una idea muy interesante para ocupar a mi nuevo asistente.

Deje nuevamente todo en manos de Mina y me dirigí a la oficina. No evite la tentación de espiar un momento por la puerta entreabierta… Darien se había levantado de su silla y había caminado por absolutamente toda la habitación, analizando cada detalle. Decidí entrar finalmente a la habitación mientras tomaba un portarretrato con mi foto. Al escuchar mi presencia lo soltó con inmediatez en el mismo lugar de donde lo había levantado y giro su cabeza para recibirme con una sonrisa.

**_-Muy bien __Darien-_** le dije con soltura sentándome frente a el_**.- Llegaste en el momento justo, son muchas cosas que atender y me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo sola. El puesto que tenía para ofrecerte es el de asistente. Te encargarías de supervisar el trabajo de los técnicos y el servicio en estos últimos días. Mina debe encargarse de conseguir el hospedaje y el transporte para nuestros invitados… y no puede hacerse cargo de este trabajo. Veremos como te desempeñas y luego buscaremos un puesto que sea mas de tu agrado… ¿Te interesa?-**_ Hice una pausa dejándolo pensar y agregue** _– Te pagaría el doble si requirieras horas extras para que todo quede como yo espero.-_**

Darien no lo pensó mucho y decidido acepto. El papeleo formal y la elección del puesto definitivo lo dejamos para otro día e inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar.

Yo me encargaría entonces de los detalles de la decoración, en auxilio de Fermín, un decorador homosexual que me acompaño en cada una de las exposiciones. Me había quedado fijada a los tulipanes que ahora decidí rescatar y me encamine sin pensarlo de nuevo hacia la florería.

Compre algunos anaranjados, algunos rojos, blancos por supuesto, unos color azufre y unas cuantas docenas de tulipanes azules de los cuales algunos llevaría a mi cómodo y agradable departamento del centro de la ciudad.

Los días restantes se sucedieron sin mayores problemas. El tiempo nos alcanzaba justo y todos trabajaron muy duro para que todo quedara en orden. El viernes por la mañana seria día de descanso… para mí y para Mina, puesto que teníamos que atender toda la velada. Darien se comprometió a dejar todo organizado y hacerse cargo de atender a los del catering que estarían desde temprano. Luego se bañaría y nos ayudaría con la recepción.

Mi atracción por el muchacho lejos de disminuir, era cada vez mas intensa, y no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa en su presencia… mientras sucedía esto me repetía a mi misma _–Es solo un niño-_ intentando disipar mi ansiedad… sin lograrlo.

El contacto físico no era exagerado, pero sentía que cada vez que el tenia la oportunidad se tomaba el atrevimiento de rozarme el brazo, acomodarme el cabello o apoyar su mano sobre mi hombro…y yo no demostraba incomodidad en absoluto, sino que aprovechaba esos mínimos roces para sentirlo cerca y sobre todo los disfrutaba.

El día tan esperado llego. Mis ansias no me dejaron dormir… de nuevo. Y el único esfuerzo que hice en el día fue abrir la caja para sacar el hermoso _**"Roberto Cavalli"**_ que usaría esa noche; lo deje colgado junto al espejo y entre a bañarme.

Arregle desde la tina los últimos detalles telefónicamente, mientras escuchaba un poco de buena música. Me tome el tiempo necesario para arreglarme. Un simple brushing me dejo el cabello que tenia lacio, volátil y natural. Un poco de maquillaje tenue y me coloque el vestido negro. Me mire en el espejo desde lejos: entallado, con algunos cristales azabache adheridos al azar –**perfecto**- me dije. Controle el escote, discreto, a la altura de los pechos –**perfecto**-. Controle la espalda baja, pero formal –**perfecto**- y por ultimo: el largo… la gasa negra se abría delicadamente a los pies dejando entrever mis increíbles y delicados **"_Jimmy Choo_"** diseñados especialmente para mi. Sonreí con satisfacción, después de tanto trabajo aun me veía radiante. Pensé en la reacción del joven y moví la cabeza con rapidez para sacarlo por un momento de mi mente.

El auto que había contratado estaciono en la puerta y Mina que se encontraba dentro me llamo desde el celular. Llegamos a la galería y baje con elegancia seguida por Mina. Desde afuera podíamos divisar a nuestros invitados, y cortésmente saludamos uno a uno. Podía observar la admiración de algunos al mirar mis obras, y eso me llenaba de complacencia. Deje a Mina por un momento y con la compañía de mi copa de champagne me desplacé por el salón… varios pantallazos panorámicos me desilusionaron al no encontrar al muchacho esperado. Entre el barullo y los tumultos de gente logre diferenciar una voz reconocida. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba… dando un par de indicaciones a los mozos. Se percató de mi presencia y lento pero sonriente se acercó.

_**-Estas hermosa-**_ Me dijo siendo espontáneo y directo.

No pude evitar ruborizarme.

_**-Quedo todo perfecto… como yo lo esperaba-**_ Le dije intentando cambiar el tema. Lo miraba y no podía creer que ese jovencito aparentara mucha mas edad de la que tenia. El smoking negro le sentaba a la perfección, el cabello negro azabache peinado hacia atrás y los ojos azules…

_**-Respecto a lo que paso el otro dia….-**_ Intento hablar pero lo interrumpí.

**-… _No tiene importancia __Darien.-_**

_**-No... pero… quisiera aclararlo… No pude evitar deslumbrarme por vos… desde el primer día que te vi quede flechado. No se si recuerdas, aquella vez, en el viaje a Australia-**_

Me quede petrificada. Lo recordé vivamente ¡¡Era solo un niño!!; Lo ví jugar un par de veces, me regalo algunos dibujos y cuando hablaba me miraba con atención… pero aun me mostraba incrédula… ¿Cómo es que se acordó luego de tanto tiempo de mi? El hijo de la que en aquel entonces era mi jefa. 8 años atrás ni se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza acercármele, pero ahora… lo veía tan hombre, tan sexy, tan… esos ojos… Volví a la realidad.

**_-Claro que te recuerdo __Darien… has crecido bastante.-_** Le dije aun sorprendida.

_**-Si-**_ Me dijo mientras se acercaba** _– Ya no soy un niño.-_**

Intento tomarme de las manos, pero me separe mirando a mi alrededor por el temor de que alguien me viera en esa situación tan comprometedora. Volví mi vista a el.

_**-¡¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!!-**_ Lo reprendí como a un niño. _**– ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-**_

El se me quedo mirando negando con la cabeza con total seguridad.** _– Desde el momento en que descubrí que pintabas he admirado cada una de las obras que has hecho y en todas estas plasmada. Esa delicadeza, tu calidez, su sensualidad, tal y como te recordé siempre… y ahora que puedo tenerte no pienso dejarte ir.-_**

Yo lo miraba con expresiones de incomprensión, fruncía el seño intentando entender o sentir al menos algo similar a lo que aparentemente sentía el muchacho, pero no pude. Darien me atraía… oh si! que me atraía!, podía notar una tensión sexual muy fuerte cuando estábamos juntos, pero amor??.

A pesar de mis expresiones de incredulidad sobre lo que estaba diciendo se acerco y con su mano derecha me acaricio el rostro. _**– Sos tan hermosa.-**_

Me aleje nuevamente en un movimiento rápido _**–Basta!-**_ le dije. E inmediatamente comencé a caminar escapando de el a través del salón. Sentí que el se me quedo mirando mientras me alejaba… quizás pensó que volvería. Pero no, seguí caminando… lo que el muchacho tenia planeado era una total locura… ¿Que suponía? ¿Que iba a jugar a la botella con el? ¿Qué lo llevaría al circo, al parque de diversiones? ¡¿¿¿A la escuela???! Me formule estas preguntas riendo hacia mis adentros por la ironía de tal situación. Me aleje a toda velocidad de la gente. Abandone invitados, amigos, aficionados… y me refugie en el ascensor. Me apoye contra el espejo, en un suspiro profundo, y apreté el botón hacia el subsuelo. Mi respiración se tranquilizo, y mis pensamientos se calmaron. Había escapado. Al día siguiente despediría el muchacho así no pudiera tener mas excusas para estar cerca de el… pensé en el maldito impulso que me llevo a llamarlo. Me jure que nunca más haría algo así.

Llegue a mi taller, mi refugio… decenas de cuadros sin terminar, plagados de emociones pasajeras… mis elementos de trabajo, bocetos, bastidores. Pinceles, brochas, potes de acrílicos, oleos, acuarelas… todo repartido por doquier… ahí escondía el desorden que ocultaba de mi vida.

Siempre me esmere por dar una imagen que me ocultara a mi misma. Amaba mi glamour, la alta costura, el estatus, pero en el fondo era una mujer sencilla que solo quería enamorarse. Había rechazado una propuesta de matrimonio por la sencilla razón del temor a equivocarme. Me sentía libre, pero a mis 40 años no había encontrado la pasión que me había despertado ese muchachito de 22 años. Me sentí miserable, pero era totalmente conciente que su amor juvenil no era suficiente para una mujer realizada como yo.

Apoye mis manos sobre la mesa y mire fijamente las pinturas y pinceletas que se encontraban allí… mire hacia abajo… mi vestido y recordé que era la anfitriona, pero la situación que acababa de vivir me despertó de mi burbuja. Estaba sola. En ese tenuemente iluminado lugar. Suspire profundo y quedamente, callando mis pensamientos. Escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban y di media vuelta, mi vestido flameo y vi a Darien caminar seguro hacia mi. Yo quede a la espera de sus palabras, pero no hablo… sin parar el paso se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo mientras me besaba. Yo le correspondí los besos, aun dubitando en mi cabeza frente a la lucha desenfrenada contra el mandato social y mis deseos fehacientes.

Darien me acercaba cada vez más a él con sus manos en mi espalda. Y en mi piel podía sentir la tibieza de sus manos. Su beso era tierno, pero apasionado, y cada vez se teñía con mayor fogosidad._ -No pensé que un muchachito de esa edad pudiera dar ese tipo de besos-_ a pesar de todo me permitía ser irónica conmigo misma y reí silenciosa. Mis manos apretaron con fuerza sus antebrazos, intenté resistirme, aun cuando mi boca no dió señales de ello.

Su perfume se infiltro en mis fosas nasales embriagándome y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme lentamente desde atrás. Deje de apretar sus antebrazos y me rendí al beso apasionado. Eleve mis manos por sus hombros y lo abrace por el cuello, el me tomo de la cadera y me subió a la mesa. Los potes de pintura hicieron ruido al caerse y algunos comenzaron a rodar, pero ambos hicimos caso omiso al desorden accidental.

Su mano izquierda se sumergió por el tajo de mi vestido y me acaricio fuertemente la pierna. Yo le desprendí el saco y con un esfuerzo leve lo deje caer al suelo. El pelinegro rozo con sus labios mi cuello, mi hombro dejando caer delicadamente el bretel de mi vestido, acompañando este movimiento con algunos besos que comenzaron a incrementar mi excitación. Pude sentir su miembro por entre mis piernas abiertas y comencé a desprender uno a uno los botones que me separaban de su cuerpo.

Desplace mis manos abiertas por su torso acariciándolo seductoramente y deje deslizar la camisa por su espalda para dejarla finalmente desplomarse tras de el.

Mi cabello rubio caía en amplias ondas sobre mis hombros, Darien con un movimiento estratégico y con total devoción lo corrió para besar cada una de mis células hasta regresar a mi boca. Lo mire a los ojos y sus ojos azules me miraban con deseo. Le corrí un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos y lo deposite suavemente detrás de su oreja, vi sus labios hinchados y rojos, que entreabiertos esperaban mi intervención. Lo tome con ambas manos por las mejillas enrojecidas y lo bese jugando con mi lengua exquisitamente. Mis años me daban la experiencia que las chiquillas con las que seguramente había estado, no tenían. Y me sentí mas sexy aun.

Deje que me tocara mientras yo desprendía el cinto de su pantalón, y baje el cierre mirándolo pícaramente. Deje expuesto un boxer negro que evidenciaba su miembro en todo su esplendor. Me levante de la mesa parándome en el suelo con ayuda de el, para dejar caer mi vestido dejándome totalmente al descubierto. El me contemplo de arriba abajo, y sin perder la elegancia yo lo libre también de la ropa interior.

Nos sumergimos nuevamente en un beso, mas intenso aun, y el me tomo por los glúteos para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre la mesa donde me depositó suavemente. Se subió también y me acaricio todo el cuerpo con total dedicación. Me abrió una de las piernas y se acomodo lentamente sobre mí. Yo sentía la excitación desplazarse por mis venas hasta mi zona baja, y la humedad apoderarse de mis genitales. El me miro a los ojos desde arriba con excesiva tranquilidad y me penetro. Ambos dejamos escapar un gemido de placer y mientras me irrumpía comenzó a acariciarme el rostro, el cuello, los senos, para tomarme finalmente de la cadera mientras me embestía con mayor rapidez. Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándome llevar y con mis uñas recorrí cada recoveco de su espalda descubierta. Mientras gozaba lo tome también por las caderas, así la penetración fuera mas profunda y la mesa comenzó a balancearse hasta quebrar una de las patas… caímos al suelo sobre la mesa, sin abandonar el quehacer. Los potes de pintura volcaron y quedamos impregnados de colores sin darnos cuenta de ello. Con mis manos manchadas le acaricie el cabello, y lo volqué al suelo subiéndome sobre el. El tomo pintura del suelo y comenzó a pintarme… me acaricio la espalda, uno de mis mayores placeres, llenándola de colores. Luego mi pecho, erizándome los pezones y mi rostro… yo lamí una de sus manos a pesar de la pintura, y él sin aguantar más me tomó de la cintura para posarse nuevamente sobre mi… lo deje por un momento y juguetonamente lo empuje hacia atrás para sentarlo en el suelo, me subí sobre el, para recibirlo dentro nuevamente y lo abrace con las piernas por la cintura. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello mientras lo besaba fogosamente. El ayudo mis movimientos con sus manos, disfrutando la cercanía y los momentos de mayor excitación. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban y sudaban, sin dejar de gemir. La respiración entrecortada era cada vez mas agitada y ambos manteníamos el ritmo… sentía que llegaba al éxtasis… y una explosión invadió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me irrumpió un calor insoportable y mi respiración intentaba volver a su ritmo normal… hice un par de bocanadas de aire con la boca abierta, y Darien cerrando los ojos y con placer se vino en un espasmo. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus movimientos se tornaron cada vez más tenues. Lo sentí eyacular dentro de mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo deposite mis labios ensanchados y febriles en su irresistible cuello, regalándole un beso tierno.

El mejor sexo lo tuve con un hombre de 22 años. ¿Quién lo diría?... había estado con infinidad de hombres, todos excelentes amantes, pero aquello que me llevo a entregarme a ese chiquillo es algo que no podría explicar… mucho menos describir.

Han pasado un par de meses de aquello. El tema de la edad es un interrogante que me planteo hasta el día de hoy. ¿Es posible que un muchacho 18 años menos que yo me regale aquello que necesito a mis 40? Deje de intentar encontrar una respuesta. Me deje llevar una vez mas, y aparentemente este hombrecito sorprendente lo tiene bastante claro. Siempre me repite "_Lo único que quiero es estar bien_" no importa el día, la hora, las obligaciones, las responsabilidades, no importan las condiciones accidentales de la vida. Me dice que me quiere absolutamente todos los días del mes y yo me siento totalmente feliz. Cada vez que me toma en sus brazos y me hace suya me hace olvidar por completo quien soy, porque me siento una persona totalmente diferente a su lado. Nunca sabré si debí conocerlo ahora o si un conjunto de fuerzas conjugadas en un segundo definen nuestro destino… aún lo pienso.

¿En donde esta escrito que la edad es un condicionante?... Veremos que pasa.

**FIN**


End file.
